starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
The Temple of Time
The Temple of Time is an ancient monument more than double the size of Inaria’s palace. It is composed of a large, multi-winged, multi-floored structure as well as various gardens and courtyards (most of which have been overrun by the Wilds over time). The Temple of Time is largely a mystery, but Cascade’s magic flows freely throughout the structure. Those that have been inside say that it is perhaps the most spiritual place they’ve ever been, with the exception of Kiephis. The Oracles oversee the exploration of the Temple's history through their visions and unlock new secrets all the time. The Temple of Time appears to contain many accurate depictions of scenes from Talorian history, both at the time of and after the God’s War. As such, it is considered a major archive of history—the problem is, the majority of it is still unexplored and in ruin. With war on their borders, Thalassa and the Council cannot focus their attention on the Temple, but because of its size and the defense it might pose in the future, Thalassa has ordered for it to be explored more in-depth and to receive care by both Clerics and specifically trained Temple Attendants. The Central Building Currently the only well-explored sector of the Temple, the central building consists of a main room, living quarters, and few old meeting rooms that have fallen to ruin. Most of this part of the temple seems to have been cleaned out, probably when philosophers made the move closer to the city. This building contains the following major locations: the Reception Hall, the Shrine of Songs, and the entrance to the Crypts. * The Reception Hall is the main room and is where the refugees during the Siege of Inaria stayed. It is the most architecturally sound area of the Temple and poses the least threat of collapse. It is the least weathered of all the Temple and seems to be fortified with Cascade’s magic. Curiously, any cracks in the foundation in this room seems to heal over time—though slowly and only when given attention. * The Shrine of Songs is an altar room found down a few corridors beyond the north wall in the reception hall. It is overgrown, but has been receiving attention from the Oracles as of recent. The room is made up of two wings, an Eastern and Western wing, as well as a small, private crypt that lies below the pool in the room. Upon entering the shrine, it’s common to hear a song similar to whale song echoing all around the chamber. This room is said to be where Cascade’s presence feels strongest, though it still contains many secrets. * The Crypts can be accessed through the front of the Temple, through a small, semi-hidden pathway and gate. It contains rows of graves marked by an ancient language similar to that which was found in the Shrine of Songs. Currently untranslatable, most Oracles assume that the graves list the name of the dead and perhaps a small note about them. For now, though, they remain a secret. The Crypts are not a peaceful place to be, however, and the souls inside seem restless. The Oracles and temple attendants currently don’t know if the crypts house actual bodies, or merely plaques memorializing them. If they contain remains, this is a far cry from what typical Talorian burial practices are today. The Quadrants The Forward, Western Quadrant Built off the corner of the Central building, one of the two closest to Inaria, is the forward, western quadrant of the Temple. This section of the Temple was the one explored by a group of adventurers who discovered the Great Library in Aquore. It is considered one of the most valuable sections of the Temple, but also the most frustrating as the average Talorian cannot read. * The Studies are outfit with a bed, a desk, and ink stores. Very simplistic, many of them still contain the works of the philosophers who once studied in them. Occasionally, maps can be found, or drawings of ancient figures. Most written word cannot be understood, however. The studies currently act as a record room. The artifacts and relics uncovered within the Temple are typically brought here to be logged because of the flighty nature of the Library staircase. ** Notable artifacts include: *** Mesitafi, a clairvoyant book that was recovered in the Great Library *** Mesereti, the keystone * The Great Library is described as containing rows and rows of books, shelves upon shelves, the Great Library holds a massive amount of knowledge, notably a book named Mesitafi, which has been blessed with Clairvoyance and was instrumental in the recovery of Mesereti. Most of the books in the library are imbued with an ambient style of clairvoyance or retrocognition and hold the visions of past Oracles and philosophers. ** The Library also contains a massive amount of books written in an unintelligible language, again, thought to be the ancient language of Talori. Some sections appear more worn than others, while other sections are completely gated off—perhaps containing visions too terrifying to keep in the public section of the library or recipes too deadly for the modern world to learn of. ** The Library can occasionally close itself off to visitors. If it chooses to do so, the staircase simply won’t appear. That being said, the library will never lock itself while there are occupants inside—though you can’t be sure if this is always the case given the few skeletons that remain inside the great room. The Rear, Western Quadrant The rear western quadrant is also largely unexplored, though a passage from the Library leads through the Records building and into this quadrant. Because of disrepair and flooding, these sections of the Temple are still unexplored at the moment. That being said, they have been mapped out in some philosopher’s papers. Those that have looked around the studies know that there is a record building as well as another altar to be found in this quadrant. * The Rear, Western Quadrant is inaccessible at this time. Please look forward to future events involving the Temple. The Forward, Eastern Quadrant Built off the corner of the Central building, one of the two closest to Inaria, is the forward, eastern quadrant of the Temple. This is the part of the Temple in most disrepair—in fact, it seems to have been intentionally damaged in many places. In other ways, it seems as if Cascade herself has unleashed her wrath upon this section of the temple, with trees breaking through fragile archways and other sections of the building literally sinking into a bog. It is the most overgrown section of the Temple and as of yet, is completely unexplored, too architecturally unsound to risk going inside. It begs the question what could have happened in this place such that Cascade would be so enraged with it? * The Forward, Eastern Quadrant is inaccessible at this time. Please look forward to future events involving the Temple. The Heart of the Sea The Heart of the Sea is presumed to be a room between the two Eastern quadrants. It’s unknown what it contains, but it was marked on one of the philosopher maps. Nothing is known about this room, and it is not mentioned anywhere else in the Temple. * The Heart of the Sea is inaccessible at this time. Please look forward to future events involving the Temple. The Rear, Eastern Quadrant The rear eastern quadrant is completely unexplored. It has no visible entrances, so it is supposed that the entrance lies in the forward eastern quadrant. As such, it is the most obscure of the quadrants. * The Rear, Eastern Quadrant is inaccessible at this time. Please look forward to future events involving the Temple. Living in the Temple Lifestyle in the Temple of Time is a little different from how the majority of the Talori Herd operates in that those in the Temple are encouraged to study and discover the secrets built into the Temple over hard or fruitful labor. Temple attendants take care of gardening and farming, while Oracles direct philosophers in the study of what’s available. Those that work in the Temple live in the Temple and do all of their business in the Temple. Rarely will they travel into the city or any of the surrounding villages. That being said, there is a chance that Oracles may be summoned by the Crown or the Council to give advice, considering they are blessed with time-related blessings. In this case, it is about a half-day journey from the Temple to Inaria now that a road has been forged through the Wilds (and the Wilds are no longer cursed) Daily Life Oracles and Temple Attendants are expected to wake up and bathe each day—given the access afforded by the baths and their proximity to the most explored buildings of the temple, there’s no excuse to miss one! Following their bath, their itinerary gets quite loose. Some may be asked to go farm for the Temple, checking up on plants and weeding where needed. Others may be asked to go to the Library. If it is open to receiving visitors at the time (that is, if the stairwell is accessible), then Oracles may choose books from the various shelves. At this point in time, some of the books are too old to be viewed, their magic having faded over time, but some books are written word and others visions are just barely clinging on. If not to the Library for study, Oracles or Temple Attendants are invited to clean the areas of the Temple that are presently available to be accessed. As the Temple begins to repair itself and cater to the needs of its new inhabitants, it’s expected that cleanliness be taken seriously, especially since this is a place Cascade seems to dwell in frequently. Some Temple Attendants are tasked with exploring the fringes of the other buildings in hopes of finding secondary entrances or sign of structural soundness. Meal times can be shared together in the reception hall, but it is not required, and by the end of the evening, Oracles and Attendants are released from their duties to do whatever it is they see fit—whether it is to immediately go to sleep, to get to know one another, or to continue studying is up to them. Farming the Temple * Farming occurs in the Northeast Gardens at the moment, but also out in small pockets of the Wilds surrounding the Temple—it really just depends on the plant: large fruits like watermelons are grown in the Wilds while smaller greens are grown in the gardens. Agriculturists are sometimes invited into the Temple to grow their crops if they need the space, and Oracles often know of good pockets of herbs and other plants that grow naturally within the jungle. Inhabitants of the Temple eat only as much as they need and tend to send out surplus into nearby villages or the city. The Baths * There are two bathing halls inside the Temple of Time, both of them large and enchanted by a form of water manipulation. Filled with bubbling, self-cleansing pools, Oracles tend to add scented oils and spices to the water and then bathe until they are clean. The baths are considered both physical and spiritual cleansers—many believe the pools contain healing properties, though this has yet to be confirmed. * The Baths are also used as birthing pools and therapy pools for sick individuals that might not be able to find the same no-questions-asked services elsewhere on the mainland. The Attendants and the Temple of Time is an inherently neutral zone because of its religious backing, and so inland rogues, criminals, and Flight members could, technically, all seek out the Temple Attendant’s care if they so wished it. Notable Temple Inhabitants Below are some of the current Temple inhabitants and NPCs. * Athaliah is the Head Oracle and seems to know more than she lets on about the Temple. She offers guidance and training to all new Oracles and works as the Keeper of the Temple. * Zyana and Tozi are ancient ghosts that appear in the halls ever so often. Tozi is outgoing and typically introduces herself to inhabitants, but she seems trapped in a loop—probably a result of time magic that keep replaying a memory similar to how the books in the library work. Zyana often accompanies her daughter and causes trouble for Temple inhabitants, either purposefully trying to get them lost, or lead them into unsafe areas. She seems afraid of new faces. * Bahiri is entombed within the Empress’ Crypt. She is an ancient figure, previously thought to be mythological, but now proven to have existed. Evidence would point to her being the first leader of Talori, around the time of the God’s War. Current PC Oracles and Attendants * Urbi * Nagisa Category:Talori Category:Location